Human
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: One shot! A KHR SongFic. Christina Perri- Human. Set in a parallel world from the Canon ten years later where Byakuran defeats the Vongola and collects the tri-ni-sette. The Vongola tenth generation is admired, respected, and loved, but they are only human. Character death. CardSkullReaper


Setting- A parallel world from the canon where Byakuran is going to defeat the Vongola and conquer the world. 10 years later

Song- Human- Christina Perri.

Children of the mafia admired them and the adults of the mafia had no choice to respect them.

At first the adults were wary of the group of kids who were chosen as the guardians of the Vongola 10th generation, so were the children.

But when the children heard of the attack of Rokudo Mukuro, they couldn't help but admire them. Of course the adults acknowledged the fact that they had defeated the only man to escape from Vindice, but they put it off as pure luck.

The real shock was the fact that they had won the ring battles against Xanxus and the Varia. The Varia.

Few adults finally respected them, but most were stubborn and refused to believe it.

Then there was the conflict with the Shimon, the Vongola kept quiet about the details but it was heard that the Shimon had become allied with the Vongola once again.

And finally there was the breaking of the Arcobaleno's curse. The cursed babies had been let free because of the Shimon Famiglia, the Varia, and the Arcobaleno, and the Vongola tenth generation.

Finally the mafia had admired and respected the teens as equals or those even higher than them. But there was something that they didn't realize.

They were only human.

* * *

HELLO THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Because of certain guidelines that I was not aware of, I have taken down the lyrics to this song. But I do recommend starting the song now and read while listening to it. Once again, it is Human by Christina Perri. Enjoy.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola Neo primo's right hand man, sat at his desk, scratching his head. He hurriedly tried to put all the information together in his mind. None of it made sense. He had stayed awake for days and had held his tongue when his beloved boss had told him to during one of the meetings with the Millefiore.

It had been three days since then and his boss had put the assignment of getting all the research together and tying it all together.

He didn't understand the man's intention.

He groaned and banged his head on the table, ignoring the crack of his glasses as his small ponytail whisked behind him, "Juudaime is counting on me..."

He got to work again. 

* * *

He sat down on his guest bed and looked down sadly at the picture in front of him, "I wish I could tell you everything… but it would just endanger you. I'm sorry."

"Ryohei~!"

He stood up and put the photo in his front shirt pocket and pulled up a big smile, "OH! Lussuria! How extremely are you?!"

Lussuria seemed to falter for a second before smiling, "Perfect honey! But Boss wants to see to discuss things! I just came bye to say hello!"

Ryohei smiled, "Oh! I'll be sure to go to Xanxus!" He walked towards the door and passed Lussuria but his voice stopped him, "Before you go, you should wipe that fake smile from your face. Boss will shoot you if he sees that horrible look on your face."

Ryohei stopped, his eyes wide, and opened his eyes to question the flamboyant man but he had already skipped off.

He bit his teeth and put his hand to his heart, "Shimatta."

* * *

She sat in her dark room quietly and guiltily. Bossu had given her the job but Mukuro-sama had used her that body to materialize and said that he would do it.

Mukuro was going into the Millefiore base undercover as a new recruit to get as much information as he could. He was risking his life instead of Chrome.

She bit her lip and slammed her trident onto the floor, "Damn it." 

* * *

Gokudera ran down the halls. Heading for his Boss's office, he had found the solution. 

Ryohei looked at the picture in his hand and put it back for safe keeping again, he smiled, one thought in his head, 'Hana.' 

Chrome exited the Vongola base, mustering up her courage and strength and called up Chikusa and Ken, she needed their help and the help of another student of Mukuro's if they were really going to war. She covered herself with an illusion, disappearing with the early morning mist. 

* * *

He panted, blood covering his body, but all of it wasn't his. He fell to his knees and was the only one standing in the field of blood. His hands let go of his weapons and a bird flew over to him, "Hibari. Hibari."

He tried to lift up his hand to let the bird rest on his finger but it refused to move. He glared at the rain flame user nearby. He had used his flames to break down the nerves in his arm. He fell over and Hibird flew off to where he knew Kusakabe was. His master need medical attention.

* * *

Lambo winced inwardly as his Boss's words echoed in his head, "You shouldn't worry Lambo. I'll protect you so stay behind me." He wanted to fight and those words made him feel useless. He looked down at his spare horns and set them next to him on the couch.

His boss meant well and gave him tasks that anyone could do, but hearing the missions of the others made him feel useless. 

* * *

"Hayato's been working non-stop for days, Chrome's disappeared, Mukuro's infiltrated the Millefiore, Lambo is still with me at the mansion, Hibari went out on a mission to defeat a raid and I haven't heard from him since, and onii-san is still with the Varia... We're being overpowered here, Takeshi I might need you back."

He smiled silently as his Boss Skyped him, "Haha, everything's alright here in Namimori, I'll be back over soon."

His boss frowned, "Are you sure Takeshi? I mean your dad-"

He laughed, cutting him off, "Sorry Tsuna but I won't have communication in a few seconds. I might be find out, I need to go. Sorry."

"Alright... but be careful."

As the call ended his smile dropped and he closed the portable laptop that went back into its box, tears running down his face. 

* * *

Hibari put his hand into a fist and pulled himself up, ignoring the light headedness and the blood pouring from his wounds. He ignored his subordinates offering help and stubbornly walked to the helicopter. 

Lambo got up determinedly, lightning crackling around him as he heard the alarms of the base. He jumped out the window, his horns in front of him, yelling proudly, "THUNDER SET!" 

Yamamoto plasted the best fake smile he could muster and hid his tears with the hood he was wearing, laughing to himself. 

* * *

His right hand man fell to the ground after being slashed by the man's sword. 

His boxer's head was smashed but that man's bare hands. 

Both of his illusionists lost their minds, before they stopped working, by that man. 

His aloof cloud fell to his knees, poison and acid slowly destroying his body, from that man. 

His youngest guardian laid in a bloody beaten pile underneath that man's feet. 

His swordsman's flames ran out and he fell into the abyss after being tortured by that man.

_He could only take so much death, before he lost it._

* * *

The Boss was angry. He charged at that man, his enemy. Byakuran Gesso. 

He crashed into the ground, he had punched him. 

He wiped the blood from his mouth. 

He struggled to get up while the man charged him. 

He struck a flying kick into his chest, breaking his ribs. 

"There's no need for you to live, everyone you love is dead." 

"I'll see you in the next life." 

He was shot in the back of the head.

Byakuran smirked and licked the blood off his hand, "It seems I win this game too, off to the next."

* * *

They were only human.


End file.
